


#Heather Duke Appreciation

by lesbianmermaid



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: #Heather Duke appreciation, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmermaid/pseuds/lesbianmermaid
Summary: There's not a lot of Heather Duke love so this is just going to be a bunch of one shots with her as the main character.





	#Heather Duke Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weepingcherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingcherry/gifts).



Heather Duke wasn’t sure what to expect when that JD kid asked her to meet him in the empty science room. She fidgeted with her brooch before going back to twiddling her thumbs. Heather knew next to nothing about JD, other then Veronica is gaga over him and he shot Kurt and Ram with blanks. Psychotic much? Which brings Heather to the question of why she agreed to meet him. If she was completely honest with herself, it was because she thought he was a little cute. Damn.

And then he came into the room. He was holding something in a manila folder and wearing that god awful trench coat. Oh god, what did Heather get herself into?

He sat himself across from her and slapped a picture down in front of Heather. Heather picked the picture up. Her heart nearly stopped. It was her and Martha, third grade, with their arms wrapped around each other. “Me and Martha Dumptruck?” Heather said with disbelief. “Where did you get this?” Heather demanded. Heather racked her brain but couldn’t think of an obvious source for the photos.

JD smiled at Heather and leaned forward before replying “Well,I just had the nicest little chat with Miss Dumptruck.” He slapped the table before saying “Got along famously. Was kinda scary how every ones got a little story to tell.”

Heather looked back down at the pictures. It was so long ago. Her hands tightened around the pictures as she thought back to a time where she and Martha were best friends. “Did you want to see the canoeing shots?” JD interrupted her thoughts. Heather looked back up at him. He looked way to smug to just be giving her pictures.

“Is this blackmail?” Heather said in a strong of tone as she can manage. She did her best not to cringe when it came out only slightly mocking. God, Chandler had been right, she was way too nice. JD didn’t say anything but nodded slightly and gave her an expectant look. Heather looked from him to the photos. What could he want? Sex? Power? Money? Heather looked back at him and somehow figured he wasn’t looking for the first two. It had to be money he was after right? Heather fidgeted. Her family was well off but she had already blew her allowance for the month. Where else did she get money? Then it came to her.

“I’ll give you a week’s lunch money.” Heather offered in a more nervous tone then she would have liked. It was an easy fix. They both got something out of it. He’d get his money,she’d get those photos, with the added bonus that if Heather didn’t have her lunch money she’d be less tempted to pig out. JD let out a sort of breathy laugh and Heather felt anxiety bit her in the ass. Had she guessed wrong?

“I don’t want your _money_ , I want your _strength_.” JD explained. Heather noted he gestured a lot when he spoke. “Westerburg doesn't need _mushy_ _togetherness_ , It needs a strong leader! Heather Chandler _was_ that leader but…” JD trailed off. He didn’t need to finish his sentence. Heather felt her spine grow.

“But she couldn’t handle it.” Heather agreed. Her voice was a lot stronger than it previously was now that she knew JD wasn’t a threat.And maybe just a bit smug. JD obviously agreed with her about Heather Chandler and about Westerburg. If he wasn’t her enemy then he was her ally, right? JD nodded again and licked his lips.

“I think you can. Moby Dick is dunked. The white whale drank some bad plankton and splashed through a coffee table. Now it’s your turn to take the helm.” JD drawled. It was everything Heather had been waiting to hear. Somewhat surprising coming from Veronica Sawyer’s boy toy, but still validating. Heather knew that she could do it. She could rule Westerburg better than Chandler could ever dream of. There was just one thing Heather would need to take care of.

“What about the photos?” Heather asked in a serious tone. They could never see the light of day if Heather ever wanted to be the new Chandler. Nobody would ever take her seriously if they knew Martha Dumptruck was her best friend.

“Oh don’t worry about that.I’ll ask you to do me a favor and it’ll be one you’ll enjoy. Then you’ll get the negatives and everything back.” JD promised. Heather thought he might be referencing sex but once again got a feeling he really wasn’t. Heather knew theoretically that she should be relieved about it but the feeling was kinda ominous. Heather shook it off and went back to paying attention to her new partner in crime.

“But in the meantime,” JD stood out of his chair “strength. Here’s a little gift.” JD tossed something to Heather. Heather picked it up and gasped softly. It was a red scrunchie. A _red_ fucking  _scrunchie._  “From a Heather to Heather” JD muttered on his way out of the classroom. He closed the door behind him and left Heather Duke looking at the scrunchie in awe and excitedly thinking about her future at Westerburg. She wondered where he could have gotten this, but quickly reminded herself that it didn't matter. The scrunchie was her's now and that was what mattered. Heather slowly put it up in her hair. Something about having the accessory made her feel a hundred times stronger. Heather idly wondered if that was what Chandler felt every single day of her life. Then why off herself? Heather thought. Heather played with a strand of her hair. She jumped when the bell rang. Holy shit, she was still sitting in an empty classroom by her fucking self. She got up and left. She held her head high in the halls. She walked just the way Heather Chandler used too. Heather spotted Veronica by her locker. Heather smiled and walked over. Damn would Veronica be surprised. 


End file.
